1. Technical Field
The invention relates to connectors having a plurality of terminals.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-287560 discloses a connector including a group of terminals arranged in a line. The terminal group has a plurality of pairs of differential signal terminals and ground terminals. The ground terminals are located between the pairs of the differential signal terminals to prevent crosstalk between the pairs of differential signal terminals.